percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús: Chapter One
3rd Person P.O.V. One month later... Tom sat in the cold keeping guard. It was pouring with rain and Tom’s clothes were soaked with water. Tom saw his little sister Charlotte (Lottie for short) sitting at the edge of their tent. They shared a tent for the simple reason that Tom wanted to keep his little sister safe from harms way. As Tom sat on the damp wooden chair he thought, he thought about the day on which Hades claimed his mother. He thought about the day he found his half sister and he wondered what would the world be like if Hades hadn’t razed an army of the undead. As he thought he heard a sound. The sound was a groaning sound. Tom recognized it instantly as the sound of the Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús - or living dead. Tom reached his hand instinctively to his back to grab Charos (a samurai sword made of asimenios silver). He gripped Charos in his hand and swept it in front of him. He walked forward to see the last person he wanted to see - Jack Williams. Jack was a son of Hades and Tom’s arch enemy, they had fought since the day Tom had met him. “Why hello!” exclaimed Jack. “Hello Jack.” Replied Tom bitterly. “GET HIM!!!” Jack suddenly shouted. Tom was rooted to the spot for a few moments until Lottie snapped him back into reality by jumping at Jack wielding the deadly weapon of Mikrí̱ (a Stygian Iron dagger). She stabbed out at him but he blocked the strike and smashed her with the hilt of his sword. Charlotte crumpled to the ground, but Tom was reassured that Hades had not claimed her by the steady rise and fall of her chest. “NO!!!” Shouted Tom as he rushed forwards wielding Charos in his right hand. He ran at Jack and jack held his ground, an evil smirk on his face. Tom delivered a blow to Jacks temple. Jack blocked. Jack had created a sword out of solidified darkness. He used the sword to deliver a killing blow - luckily Tom side stepped. Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw Kyle and Carter fighting with several hordes of Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús. Tom focused his attention on Jack and slashed out with Charos - the result of this was a serious wound to the hip. Jack melted away into the darkness. “Shadow travel...” Tom muttered. Tom ran to where Lottie lay on the floor and put his hand on her head. He concentrated on putting his energy in her, he imagined her being better and well. Lottie opened her eyes and Tom collapsed.... John Clarkson walked down the empty streets of new york his handgun named death safely holstered by his side and his semi-automatic shotgun in his hands. He had been on a holiday when this whole thing started, the unlucky thing was that the zombie just wouldn’t die. He walked down the street and turned his head slightly. He saw something he could not believe - another survivor. He had black eyes and black hair, both were as dark as the night sky under which they stood. The man lifted his head up and saw John, and suddenly pulled a pitch black sword, darker than dark, out of its steel sheath. The man started speaking: “What is your name?” “J-John Clarkson” John stuttered in his southern English accent, “Your’s?” he said in a more confident voice. “Norman Hughes, Son of Erebus...” Previos page next page Category:Jack Firesword Category:Zo̱ntanoús Nekroús Category:Chapters